


Here With You

by 4_angsty_zukos



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff, winter morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/pseuds/4_angsty_zukos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is rare in the Sei Rei Tei, so when it comes , Toshiro prefers to enjoy the novelty with his favorite person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by hitsuhinahappiness on tumblr : 
> 
> " Toshiro and Momo waking up on a cold morning and just being all cuddly and warm ?" 
> 
> If you enjoy it send me a request at 
> 
> teenage-mutant-angsty-zukos on tumblr I'd love it!

The December sky in the Sei Rei Tei was darkened with gray clouds. Snow blanketed every surface, and fog shrouded the area. 

Momo awoke with a gasp, shivering. Her breath was visible . She watched the fog creeping along the ground for a moment , not noticing Toshiro was awake beside her.

" Good morning, Momo. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" He said , sitting up . She nodded. 

" I'm just not looking forward to traveling in it. It's so cold. But we have a meeting to attend , so-" 

" Screw the meeting. It's just about squad supplies anyway. We're taking a snow day. " 

" Toshiro! We can't!" Momo started to protest, only to be silenced by Toshiro's finger on her lips. 

" How long has it been since you relaxed, Mo-chan? Take a break. It's a nice day, it's snowing here, and that's a rare thing. Stay here with me. We'll stay warm under the blankets . " 

Momo chuckled at her boyfriend. He could be so persuasive. " Oh fine. But if anyone comes looking for us, I'm deaf and you have pneumonia. " 

" Do you think anyone would believe that I, of all people, have pneumonia?" Toshiro teased as he swiftly tugged her beneath the blankets, a smirk on his face. 

" Well if you want to be convincing I can always shove you in a snowbank in your underwear for an hour. " 

" Momo! You do have a mean bone!"  
Toshiro's words were meant to sound offended , but he was grinning at her, playing with her hair , and his eyes were full of fondness. 

" I get it from you. " 

" So that's why I felt less bitter this week.. .." 

The teasing dissolved into laughter and playful shoving , and after an hour of this , Toshiro found himself holding a dozing Momo , warm in his arms . He gathered the sheets closer around them and , eyes still watching his favorite girl, drifted into sleep.


End file.
